


Center of the Galaxy

by egosoffire



Series: Ben and Poe -- Young Love. [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Reunions, Young Love, childhood fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Part 4 in a series of drabbles/ficlets about the pre-canon relationship of Ben Solo and Poe Dameron.Poe and Ben reunite after a long time spent apart.





	Center of the Galaxy

It had been nearly six months since Poe had last seen Ben face to face. Ben had been away, training with Luke Skywalker and every day that passed, Poe missed him more. Still, he had his own battles to fight, his own things to learn and he understood that Ben had a path, a path that he might not always be on. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t overjoyed the moment he saw Ben’s ship touch down. He had been waiting for so very long. 

Poe went running for the ship, reaching it just as the landing bridge extended forward and Ben walked down, dressed in pale robes. In the split second before he ran for Ben, Poe noticed the lightsaber at his belt, the ancient weapon that children chased each other around pretending to wield. It felt like a fantasy, but it was his boyfriend’s reality. It scared him, knowing that Ben was destined for such great things, but he had never been more proud.

“Ben!” Poe yelled, throwing his arms around the boy he loved more than anything in the galaxy. “Ben! Stars, I’ve missed you.” 

Ben’s arms wrapped around his waist and held tight. Poe was almost certain that Ben had gotten taller, somehow, because his face was pressed snugly into the bigger boy’s chest. He breathed in deep, the scent that was so very Ben something he’d missed for a long time. 

“I missed you too,” Ben whispered. 

When they finally managed to part, Poe could see tears in the beautiful eyes he loved. He brushed the back of his hand over Ben’s cheek, wiping at the tears that lingered there. 

“Been too long, huh?” he asked softly. “I know you want to see your parents first.” 

“Hold on.”

Ben’s voice had a commanding air to it that Poe didn’t quite remember being so strong. Ben stared at him for a moment, taking him in with those beautiful eyes.

“What?”

“I just want to hold you for a moment.” He had still clung to Poe’s arms, just looking at him like he was the only thing in the entire galaxy. Poe felt vulnerable that way, but he also felt perfect. He wanted to be the center of Ben’s galaxy, if at all possible.


End file.
